La lame de sa folie
by Catilia
Summary: Elle pleura silencieusement, évacuant sa peine, sa douleur, sa folie, son humanité. Elle ne voulait laisser que le corbeau. L'eau brûlante finit par devenir tiède, puis glacée et Flare continua à pleurer, se disant que demain elle rirait à nouveau. Première entrée de la série Noirceur.


_Cette chose pourrissait lentement dans mes fichiers sans que je n'arrive à la terminer. J'ai une montagne de fics et d'OS qui doivent passer avant celui-ci, mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas. Donc voici un bon morceau de déprime condensée par mes soins._

 _Se passe durant les grands jeux magiques, juste après son duel avec Lucy_

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Si…petite, si délicate presque fragile…insignifiante. Oui voilà, insignifiante…et c'était donc cette petite chose qui allait mettre fin à sa vie ?

Sa vie ? Non, pas la sienne, la leur. Celle qu'ils lui avaient donnée, celle qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui laisser.

Flare fixa la lame qui reposait au creux de sa main. L'acier s'était réchauffé à son contact et elle pouvait presque le sentir pulser doucement contre sa peau, avide. Avide ? Avide de quoi ?

De son sang.

Non…c'était idiot…ce n'était qu'un objet inerte, qui n'avait aucun désir car il ne possédait aucune vie. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était qui désirait ainsi la priver de son sang, l'aspirer jusqu'à la lie ? Est-ce que c'était elle ? Est-ce que c'était Flare elle-même qui souhaitait ainsi purger son corps de ce liquide carmin qui lui semblait receler toute sa noirceur et sa folie ? Oui, peut-être, elle ne savait pas. Elle _devait_ le faire parce qu'elle le _sentait._ C'était là la seule chose certaine.

Son regard quitta presque à regret l'éclat sinistre de l'acier, luisant faiblement sous la lumière jaunâtre du néon, pour se porter sur le miroir en face d'elle. Il était fissuré. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait fait ? La jeune femme amena lentement sa main droite, bandée, devant elle et fixa un instant le tissus immaculé se teinter de rouge, puis laissa retomber son bras. Un délicieux frisson la parcourut lorsque sa blessure heurta l'émail du lavabo. Elle avait mal, mais moins que lorsque son maître abattait impitoyablement ses poings sur elle. Ces deux douleurs étaient différentes.

L'une la faisait se sentir petite fille. C'était une douleur contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien, qui la rabaissait, l'humiliait. Sous ses coups elle se sentait impuissante, apeurée et en colère. En colère contre cet homme qui jouissait de la voir aussi faible femme, à la merci de son désir pervers de la défigurer car elle était tellement plus belle ainsi, tremblante, en sang et transpirant la peur par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même qui courbait l'échine et subissait en silence, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer la moindre de ses protestations. En vain.

L'autre en revanche la faisait se sentir forte, femme. C'était une douleur aigüe comme la lame d'une dague. Elle était aussi froide et aussi cruelle mais plus raffinée, distinguée. Surtout, c'était elle, Flare et personne d'autre qui était maîtresse de cette douleur et qui la laissait courir sur sa peau au grès de ses envies. Elle _aimait_ cette sensation. C'était grisant.

Elle n'était pas folle. Ou si peu. Les humains ne sont-ils pas tous fous ? Et n'est-ce pas être lucide que de se rendre compte de sa propre folie ? Flare ne le savait pas, elle n'y accordait même pas le moindre attention. Qu'ils la prétendent donc folle si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le néon clignota faiblement, sortant la magicienne de son état de transe. Pour combien de temps, elle-même ne le savait pas. Il était tellement plus aisé de se plonger dans cette confortable irréalité.

Que diraient-ils ceux qui avaient tant pris de plaisir à voir sa décadence, s'ils la voyaient étendue sur le carrelage dont la couleur blanche avait depuis longtemps disparue sous la crasse, son sang se confondant avec ses mèches pourpres, la mort ayant éteint son regard fou ? Probablement rien. Son corps serait laissé à pourrir anonymement dans un endroit oublié de tous, afin que sa disparition ne gêne pas les plans de son maître. Sa partie d'échecs. Peut-être serait-il enragé d'avoir perdu son fou tout au plus.

Un croassement brisé sortit de sa gorge encore douloureuse. Elle avait crié encore une fois sous les coups de son maître, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, parce qu'il aimait le son qui s'échappait de ses lèvres abimées, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle hurlait sa douleur et sa folie et seuls des rires lui répondaient. Elle aurait ri elle aussi si elle avait pu. Elle avait ri de la douleur de la blonde qui pleurait sa honte sur le sable de l'arène. Si c'était la douleur qui provoquait ainsi son hilarité, elle pouvait bien se moquer d'elle-même dans ce cas.

La lame qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main vint déchirer le tissu de sa robe, qui tomba en lambeaux autour de ses pieds. Peu lui importait. Elle ne valait rien et ce n'était pas la première qui finissait ainsi.

« Pourquoi essais-tu de te dissimuler Flare ? Tu es tellement mieux ainsi, offrant la laideur de ta folie à qui voudra bien poser le regard sur toi. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un frisson lorsque le souvenir de la voix doucereuse du maître revint ramper sur sa peau. Le miroir brisé lui renvoya les regards des autres qui assistaient à son châtiment, l'avidité avec laquelle ils appréciaient son corps nu, leur désir palpable de la toucher, malgré le mépris qu'elle leur inspirait.

Flare se plia violemment, un bras crispé sur son ventre tandis qu'elle ne rejetait que de la bile sur le carrelage. La lucidité était revenue, et elle détestait cela. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et se glissa jusqu'à la douche, se recroquevillant sous le jet brûlant. Comme chaque soir ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui fouettait sa peau. Elle pleura silencieusement, évacuant sa peine, sa douleur, sa folie, son humanité. Elle ne voulait laisser que le corbeau, celui qui croissait joyeusement face à la détresse des autres, qui brisait ses adversaires, encore et encore, sans se rendre compte que c'était moins eux qu'elle-même qu'elle visait ainsi. Plus la détresse fissurait l'image qu'ils avaient d'eux-mêmes, plus la mage voyait en eux un miroir lui renvoyant sa propre image défigurée. Elle détestait les miroirs, elle n'en laissait que des ruines sur son passage.

L'eau brûlante finit par devenir tiède, puis glacée et Flare continua à pleurer, se disant que demain elle rirait à nouveau.


End file.
